


Forbidden Love

by tinykim16



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykim16/pseuds/tinykim16
Summary: Chibs Telford x OCNote: This story is based on my own timeline of Sons of AnarchyA Forbidden Love Story Like No Other
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Forbidden Love

"Blood Makes You Related  
Loyalty Makes You Family."  


g e n e r a l  
━━ɴᴀᴍᴇ━━  
↳ Kaiden Scott Walker

━━ᴍᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ━━  
↳the meaning of Kaiden is "companion"  
↳the meaning of Scott is "from Scotland, a Scotsman  
↳The surname Walker is derived from the Old English word wealcere, which means fuller. "In the North of England, fullers' earth is called 'walker's clay,' and a fulling-mill a 'walk-mill.' In Scotland, to walk, still means to full cloth.

━━ɴɪᴄᴋɴᴀᴍᴇs━━  
↳Kai  
↳Scotty  
↳Walker

━━ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ɴɪᴄᴋɴᴀᴍᴇ━━  
↳First name shortened  
↳Middle Name  
↳Last Name

━━ᴀɢᴇ━━  
↳26

━━sᴇxᴜᴀʟɪᴛʏ━━  
↳Pansexual

━━ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ━━  
↳Male

━━ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴏғ ʙɪʀᴛʜ━━  
↳16/06

━━ᴢᴏᴅɪᴀᴄ━━  
↳Gemini

”Four Wheels Move The Body  
Two Wheels Move The Soul.”  


p e r s o n a l i t y   
↳ Kaiden S. Walker is a Sarcastic Smartass 24/7, he is loyal to his family and friend's so if you mess with him he'll deal with it but if you mess with them then you better run cause he will go after you, he doesn't let his past get to him most of the time but some things still sneak up on him, he's used of being let down and left behind so he depends on himself after all you can only let yourself down some times, he loves riding his bikes but he also loves cars so if you have a nice one and it goes missing he most definitely has it, he loves having fun and going to parties, when he stressed he fixes cars, motorbikes & draws up tattoo designs for himself and others, he's a stubborn ass when he needs to be which usually causes him to get into alot of fights inside and outside the club but he does his job and earns his place.

━━━━━━

ᴄᴏɴғɪᴅᴇɴᴛ ᴏʀ ǫᴜɪᴇᴛ?  
↳Both

ɴᴇᴀᴛ ᴏʀ ᴍᴇssʏ?  
↳Both

ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴏʀ ɴɪᴄᴇ?  
↳Both

ᴏᴠᴇʀ-ᴅʀᴀᴍᴀᴛɪᴄ ᴏʀ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅʀᴀᴍᴀᴛɪᴄ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ?  
↳Both

━━ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʀᴀɪᴛs━━  
↳Active  
↳Creative  
↳Dedicated  
↳Energetic  
↳Hardworking

━━ɴᴇɢᴀᴛɪᴠᴇ ᴛʀᴀɪᴛs━━  
↳Argumentative  
↳Extreme  
↳Moody  
↳Submissive  
↳Unstable

r a n k s  
sᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ  
Ten of ten.

ᴍᴀᴘᴘɪɴɢ sᴋɪʟʟs  
Five of ten.

ᴄᴏᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ  
Eight of ten.

ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟ sᴜsᴛᴀɪɴᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ  
Five of ten.

ɪɴᴛᴇʟʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ  
Eight of ten.

ᴅᴇғᴇɴᴄᴇ  
Nine of ten.

ᴄᴏᴍʙᴀᴛ  
Ten of ten.

ғʟᴇxɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ  
Nine of ten.

”When In Doubt  
Ride It Out”  


a p p e a r a n c e  
━━ʙᴏᴅʏ sʜᴀᴘᴇ━━  
↳Tan, Built

━━ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ━━  
↳6'1 (185 cm)

━━ᴡᴇɪɢʜᴛ━━  
↳165 Ibs (75 kg)

━━sᴋɪɴ ᴛᴏɴᴇ━━  
↳White

━━ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀᴄᴛs ᴏʀ ɢʟᴀssᴇs?━━  
↳None

━━ʙɪʀᴛʜᴍᴀʀᴋs━━  
↳None

━━ᴛᴀᴛᴛᴏᴏs━━  
↳Yes

━━ᴘɪᴇʀᴄɪɴɢs━━  
↳Yes

━━ʜᴀɪʀ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ━━  
↳Dark Brown

”As I Lay Rubber Down The Street, I Pray For Traction I Can Keep, But If I Spin And Begin To Slide, Please Dear God, Protect My Ride.  
\- Amen.”  


h i s t o r y

childhood:  
↳Kaiden's Father was a member of the SAMBEL charter, his mother was shot when a rival MC shot down the club, tho not many now that Kaiden was with her when she was shot and watched her die, he sat beside her crying while calling his mum asking her to stay awake, from that day on when he wasn't at school, he was always at the club so he could be protected, he grew up wanting to be apart of the club just like his dad, he spent his time within the club, in his dads room drawing everything he found interesting, especially tattoo designs and other things, he also spends time at the mechanic shops nearby watching the men work on the bikes and cars that were brought in

teenage years:  
↳When he was 16 the club had been shot down twice since his mother's death but this time he nearly lost his dad, making it the 2nd time he was around when a loved one got hurt, his father decided that he couldn't have Kaiden go through that again so instead of keeping him there incase the club was attacked again, he had Kaiden shipped of to Charming, where Chibs and the main boys picked him up and brought him back to the club, Kaiden had stuck around Chibs and Tig alot as for some reason he felt comfortable with them, it probably didn't help that he had somewhat formed a crush on the Scottish man, they taught him everything he needed to do to protect himself and survive at the club, all of them also showed him around the garage alot, getting him to fix engines and earn some money while he finished off his schooling, Chibs and Tig had bought him his first bike and car, they took him on jobs so he could get comfortable and learn new things. He came out as Pansexual when he turned 18 and everyone in the club had accepted him, yeah from time to time they’ll tease him about it but they always have his back, they even threw punches at a few people that had thrown comments at him. by the time he hit 21 his was a patched in member of SAMCRO as he earned the patch when he saved Jax's & clay's ass from getting shot when a deal with the Niners had gone south

present:  
↳Kaiden works at Teller-Morrow and a Tattoo shop that Happy had bought for him as he does all the tattoos for the boys and other people, he goes on every run with the sons as backup as he enjoys doing the dirty work, Kaiden helps train the prospects turning them into perfect SAMCRO Members and constantly gets into arguments with Jax, Clay and the other boys over his stubborn attitude

(Might add more later)

future:  
↳Postion of VP or Sgt At Arms  
↳Own his own mechanic & Tattoo shop

r e l a t i o n s h i p s  
ʙᴏʏғʀɪᴇɴᴅ/ɢɪʀʟғʀɪᴇɴᴅ.  
Love Interest:  
↳ Filip 'Chibs' Telford

ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ  
↳Mary Walker  
↳Deceased

ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ  
↳Elijah S. Hendry

sɪʙʟɪɴɢ(s)  
↳Unknown

”We Can't Allow Our Hearts To Be Louder Than Our Reason.”  



End file.
